User blog:Falcon Brotherhood/Falcon's random side stories
Pardon the interruption June 30th 20XX a year later after the incident Typically Charles avoided New York for lack of better words 'a crippling fear' as bad things had always popped up when he was in the city, so he would never take job offers here expect in this case as the reward was to much for him. As for who he was hunting well it was some guy that the cops couldn't a hold of forcing them to out source to him, but there was a problem, the wannabe superhero's that would get in his way wanting the glory and the thrill of being the 'good guy' and were always inexperinced with their powers unlike himself.Who had a good understanding and mastery of his known abilities;Sadly they always would end up mangled or even close to death as a lesson not to get in his way. One of the spots Charles had to look in was Central Park due to it being a hotspot for activity lately, but what his focus on at the moment was the surrounding area as he never visited this place often. 'This place seems like it would never be host to a murderer.'Charles thought to himself as he paced on through the park walking by civis who noticed his get up. His peaceful train of thought was short lived as a flaming bottle flew past his head, exploding in front of him and when Charles looked behind him only saw a man in a very shitty Fallout cosplay; this man was Strife the so called cities hero. "The infamous Charles Wilkins, wanted for murder, kidnapping, theft and load of other charges that I don't even need to get into."Strife stated spinning his Machete. This pissed Charles off as for one he played both sides and two he was pardon from all that after saving the President and helping the goverment a few times. Even if they were called out on it by several nations and even FN PMC of all organizations, but thats a story he doesn't want to get into right now. "You know I was pardoned for that right?"Charles asked looking over the man not all impressed by his equipment or get up. "Yeah well not in my book as you're still a criminal."Strife said readied in a fighting stance. Charles scoffed as for the questionable guy he may be he was no criminal in anyway rather just a guy just doing his job."Right so heres whats going to happen you're going to take your school shooter ass out of here and leave me be or end up be like a finger painting on the pavement."he threaten with guns drawn. Strife laughed at that notion,"Really thats the best you can do for an insult? I mean christ almighty you're honestly scrapping the bottom of the barrel with that one." This guy was getting on Charles nerves at this point, he really had no time for this no matter how funny an ass kicking would be in front of all these people he had a paycheck to collect. He did what he does best and teleported as a giant red portal would open up underneath him having him fall through it before closing shortly afterwards.To where is unknown, but likely just an alley way a few blocks away from the impending shit storm This left a very confused and pissed off Strife as he had been tracking this guy for so long and just like that he was gone. Thus two of the main three met. Category:Blog posts Category:Short Stories